


Petrichor

by Calesvol



Series: Naruto Events [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: After the war, Naruto and Sakura allow some time to themselves for peace. (Sakura Month 3.4: Scent)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto Events [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185356
Kudos: 10





	Petrichor

Warning(s): G, none

* * *

Petrichor. 

The first rain after a long spell of dry weather, the first thaw wherein the water was something other than the melted snow and ice that had sloped Konoha’s roofs and blanketed its planes and fields for months. Granted, snowfall in the Fire Country was seldom long-lasting or dire enough to truly affect those living there. If anything, it perfectly contrasted to the Rinne Festival that had been dialed back to its traditional, grieving roots, especially after the war when they’d sustained such a drastic loss of life. 

Sakura strode beneath the lacy jade boughs of the forests outlining the village’s periphery, where the training grounds were typically located. Being situated on the outer limits of the village, they’d been untouched by Pein’s onslaught while the rest of the village was rebuilding, much of it looking like it had after months of construction and hard work by the citizenry. 

The sky had cleared since the morning’s first rains, plumes of cottony clouds sculling lazily on the horizon and lingering like a boa did around one’s neck, at the old, well-loved Third Training Ground that Sakura remembered using in the interlude long after Naruto and Sasuke had left under the wings of their respective Sannin. 

“Oi, Sakura-chan, thought I’d find ya here, ‘ttebayo!” the familiar shout of one of her favorite blondes (after Ino and Tsunade) caught her attention and she smiled in the face of the Uzumaki.

“Naruto, what are you doing here? I thought you were studying for your written Chūnin Exams!” Sakura replied enthusiastically, somewhere between scolding and teasing the blond. “Unless Shikamaru-san let you off the hook for the afternoon?”

Naruto shrugged, rolling his shoulder where the prosthetic limb had been attached by her months ago after the Hashirama cells had finished gestating into a new limb she and Tsunade had personally overseen the make of.

“I kinda figured, since it finished raining, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to be outside for a bit, yanno?” 

Sakura clasped her hands behind her back, peering up at the brilliantly azure sky, somehow glad at its clarity. A sky that wasn’t filled with dust or smoke, or a towering, single-budded plant that rendered the moon a nightmarish crimson. Or all the strange, wrong skies in all of Kaguya’s dimensions. 

“It’s a lot different, isn’t it? The sky where it’s… normal, almost,” the med-nin remarked as she turned to Naruto proper, the hands folded behind the nape of his neck like how one would lay surveyed the clouds from the ground lowering, his jovialty faltering when it seemed as though he connected her words with the memory of Kaguya’s dimensions. 

“Yeah, it really is, isn’t it, Sakura-chan?” Naruto replied with a bit of a grim smile, but it didn’t take much to recover. “Hey, let’s go get ramen at Ichiraku’s! I caught a whiff of some new recipes Teuchi-san was trying on the way here, and I’m starved, ‘ttebayo!” 

The medic couldn’t help but chuckle at Naruto’s exuberance. 

“Alright. I’d like that, Naruto-kun.”


End file.
